Dinosaur King episode 22
Just Plane Crazy is the 22nd episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Dr. Z uses his dinosaur bones to locate the next dinosaur card in Japan, and sends the Alpha trio after it, loading them into their rocket (not equipped with seat belts) using a trap door under their feet. Quickly, Ursula's elbow breaks an essential control lever, sending them spiraling wildly. Meanwhile, Reese is (for once) in a good mood because she is taking the D-Team to an airport to go flying in her plane. Upon arrival, they meet a friend of Reese, an air traffic controller named Mr. Stanley, who Zoe doesn't like because he appears to not like animals. Zoe then forgoes the flight to "do something" suspicious-seeming. She's determined that Reese only comes to the airport to see Mr. Stanley, and she's determined to split them as far apart as possible. Out on the runway, as Reese takes off, Chomp starts struggling uncontrollably, forcing Reese to land and let Max and Chomp off before taking back off. Then Rex notices a shadow in the clouds, which turns out to be the Alpha Gang's rocket. Trying to land, Ed breaks the other control lever, sending it out of control again, and hitting Reese's plane! The severe pitching causes Rex to remember flying as a baby through a vortex, making him curl up and shiver. Luckily, Reese manages to right the plane, which now has a damaged rudder. Meanwhile, Zoe has met Mr. Stanley at lunch and has been telling flat out lies about Reese's behavior and hygiene, until a phone call tells him that Reese's plane is in trouble. He tries to lead her in for a landing, but the Alpha Gang's out of control rocket crashes across the ground, scoring the runways to the point of unusability, in the process unearthing a Dinosaur Card Capsule, the Megaraptor card inside blowing away and activating. Upon opening the hatch, Ursula sees Mr. Stanley and instantly falls in love, leaving Zander and Ed to capture the dinosaur. As Megaraptor roams the runway, Mr. Stanley waives Reese's landing. Then Spiny is summoned to go after it, but Chomp is thrown into the mix. In the control tower, Mr. Stanley tells Zoe how bad the situation looks before Ursula shows up, but when she gets into an argument with Zoe, Mr. Stanley tells her to "please leave". In response, she summons Terry, but Paris fights back and the two topple off the tower onto the runway. The two battles merge as Megaraptor is defeated. Mr. Stanley then reports that the tower's radar was destroyed, and Reese says that she has a fuel leak and is almost out. Desperate, Zoe activates Big Foot Assault, and Seismosaurus defeats the Alpha Gang and clears the runway of their rocket. Max grabs the Megaraptor card. The Alpha Gang beats a hasty retreat, using a section of their rocket as an escape pod. Then Reese comes in for a final landing, but Zoe activates Metal Wing, and the Pteranodon, by holding the wings with their feet, help the plane ease in and safely stop in between gashes in the runway. Mr. Stanley and Zoe run out to meet them, and Zoe says that she misjudged Mr. Stanley, and says that she's fine if Reese wants to date him, but as it turns out, she misjudged this situation as well, as Mr. Stanley is married, and Reese was happy to come to the airport because she likes flying (Zoe hadn't believed her before). Mr. Stanley also finds out that what Zoe told him about Reese were lies, but Zoe has disappeared, escaping while she still can, but Rex convinces Reese to let her go as she'd been pivotal in every victory of the day. Battles Zander/Spiny vs. Max/Chomp vs. Megaraptor Zander summons Spiny to attack Megaraptor. He pushes it through a wall into the airport terminal, sending the crowds running. When Megaraptor tries to flee, Spiny bites its neck and flings it into the reception desk, then runs up and bites its neck again. Max summons Chomp to intervene. After a cutaway to another scene, Spiny has knocked Megaraptor outside onto the runway, but Chomp hits Spiny and distracts him. Then, Megaraptor tries to stand, but collapses from exhaustion, defeated. Max tries to claim the card, but Spiny steps on it. He attacks with Tail Smash, but Chomp uses Electric Charge, and the two dinosaurs hit each other, knocking each other back. Then this battle intersects the one between Terry and Paris. Zander/Spiny and Max/Chomp win, battles merge Ursula/Terry vs. Zoe/Paris Ursula summons Terry, who is unfortunately too tall for the ceiling of the control tower. Zoe summons Paris, who charges Terry, but he pushes back and the two break through the windows and fall off the tower and onto the runway below. As Terry pins Paris down, it intersects the battle between Spiny and Chomp. No result, battles merge Alpha Gang vs. D-Team As Terry pins Paris down by biting her neck, Zoe activates Big Foot Assault, summoning Seismosaurus, who closes in on and stomps down on Terry, defeating him. Spiny then tries to charge it, but Seismosaurus uses its tail to knock his feet out from under him, sending him spiraling through the air and hitting the ground, defeated. It then knocks the Alpha Gang's crashed rocket out of the runway. D-Team wins Quotes (Dr. Z is using his dinosaur bones to determine the location of the next card) -Dr. Z: "Shake-a-bone shake-a-bone shake-a-bone stew. Ride your own dinosaur two-by-two. Reveal!" (Zoe has sat with Paris next to Mr. Stanley, who doesn't seem comfortable around animals) -Zoe: "Do you mind if we join you?" -Mr. Stanley: "Uhhhh…well, I uh…" (looks nervously at Paris) -Zoe: "Don't worry, she won't bite…unless she doesn't like you." -Mr. Stanley: "Oh…good…" (the Alpha Gang has just been defeated and are arguing over who to blame) -Max: "Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for you to scream and run away now." (Chomp and Paris roar at the Alpha Gang, who scream and run away) New Cards *Megaraptor dinosaur card Trivia *This episode shows Rex as a baby in the same pod first seen in The Big Apple Grapple, but flying through the time vortex, a situation later explained in Tricks of the Traitor. *The title of this episode is a reference to the Disney Mickey Mouse short Plane Crazy. *The scene of the D-Team driving to the airport is mirror-flipped in the English dub to make the car look as it drives on the right side instead of the left, which is common in Japan. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime